bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Romulus Fane
|occupation = Wolf Rain's Alpha |previous occupation = Servant of the Fushi Coven Ruler of Rome |partner = Remus |marital status = Single |status = Alive |sin = Pride |caption = Reborn Wolf (更生狼 Kouseirou) Alpha (アルファ Arufa)< |kanji = ロムルス.ペーン |romanji = Romurasu Pein |race = Presas |height = 6'0" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Gold |hair = Black |blood type = A- |team = Wolf Rain(Consello & Seita Luar) |previous team = Rome |previous partner = Unknown Leader of Presas |base of operations = |education = Millennium of Knowledge |release = Loucura}} Romulus Fane (ロムルス.ペーン Romurasu Pein "Lit"; Temple of the Man of Rome) Appearance Personality History Under Revision Romulus was born in 771 BC along with his twin brother Remus, in the city Alba Longa, which is 19km southeast of Rome. Their mother was the princess of the city, up until her uncle imprisoned the rightful king. When the twins were born, the evil king ordered that they be cast out to die from the elements. A kind sheapherd took them in and raised tham as his own sons. For 18 years, they were simple farmhands. They left to the city that would one day be theirs after hearing of how a evil king had been destorying his people via overtaxing. They raised a small army and seiged the city, overtaking it and restoring their grandfather to power. Then they left without saying a word to found the beginings of the largest empire of it's time. In order to ensure there would never be a blood feud between the siblings families, Remus agreed to stage his own death for his brother. Rome was completed in 753 BC, and for the next 37 years, Romulus was the emperor of the largest empire history would ever know. Within the 30th year of his reign; Romulus was hailed as a very kind and just ruler, who had been able to keep his domain under his rule without any real rebellion. Though few wished to harness his power; causing several assassination attempts to be pitted against him. For this reason; Romulus had handed over his power temporarily to one of his closest associates, whilst he went on a year long excursion for power. Climbing over several hills and training for several months within the art of black magic, melee combat and other related skills; Romulus had found a strange mask that had been placed upon the shrine of the moon goddess, Diana. Here he would suddenly encounter a young maiden, who had asked him to quickly leave the area before he would be cursed. Of course; Romulus’ pride as a ruler compelled him to stay. He scoffed at such a preposition, and began to try and court the lady before him; who was in fact, very beautiful. Yet what he didn’t know was that this woman was Diana herself, traversing the mortal plane. Diana had transformed into her true form; cursing Romulus with his sin of pride, and morphing his figure into that of a grotesque werewolf everytime the moon’s radiance had struck the earth. Additionally, the mask that was previously on the temple had shattered, materializing on his face. It was here that Romulus had returned to the city of Rome, adorned with a new expression upon his demeanor, he took over his seat of power once again. Whilst on the outside he conducted the activities of a leader, he would isolate himself in his chambers to research this profound power, and repeatedly attempted to replicate this power. Remus had then come to visit him on a fortunate day. He had arrived with one of his concubines, and Romulus immediately saw through Diana’s attempt at cursing Remus. Immediately he grasped the mask, and destroyed through Diana’s illusion, causing her to retreat to her abode. Then, Romulus had incomprehensibly replicated the initial mask he wore; and understood its properties. By emulating the effects of Diana’s judgement upon mankind, Romulus concluded that he could repeatedly recreate such masks for enhanced power. But this was far too difficult; and as such he used the opportunity of the full moon to begin mass production of such masks, providing them to males who had intentions of any sin within them. However; such production caused the masks to gradually weaken, and though they were capable of transforming into werewolves, the power of their releases were very weak indeed. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Vociferante Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Presas